


Lions

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958





	Lions

His lips were on her cheek now, kissing at the trails of her begrudged tears. He drew his fingers gently over her back and rocked her the way that their mother had when they were young. Cersei gripped him tighter because he was the only person in the whole world who knew that.

"You and I." Jaime whispered. "We can have a baby." Cersei shut her eyes tightly at the word. "And he'll be a lion." Jaime said, proudly, trying to make her feel anything but the pain she was so consumed by.

"He _was_ a lion." Cersei growled. "He was."

Jaime winced. "Of course. Of course he was. I just meant-"

"He was a lion and he was _mine_." Cersei sobbed.

"He was. Cersei, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jaime pleaded.

She'd turned away from him now, clutching a pillow to her chest and fighting the tears as best she could. She didn't want anyone to see her this way, not even Jaime. But the pain that she felt at the loss of her son was too great. She could hardly think straight. She felt as though there were a gaping hole in her chest. It was a deep, profound ache.

”Leave, Jaime. I don't want you." She said viciously, trying to hurt him. But he heard the tremble in her voice. 

She wanted him to leave her because it felt easier to sink deeper into the pain then to try and let him pull her out of it. 

When lions are in pain, they bare their teeth and wail and howl to make themselves seem more ferocious. They want to be left alone because they’re afraid either that help will bring them more harm or that something worse will come for them.

His sister was nothing if not a lion, and Jaime _knew_ lions. He knew what it meant to _be_ one and to be _with_ one. She’d hurt him before but, try as she might, her teeth never sacred him. 

"I'm not leaving." He swore it, firmly, to himself as much as her.

He was the only person in her life to ever keep that promise.


End file.
